Class Gaia
Type: Dreadnought -Role: Heavy Battle support -Users: Earth human, Alliance -Builder(s): Tauri Military contractors -Hull: Trinium/Titanium Naquadah alloy -Dimensions ~Length: 1000m ~Width: 300m ~Height: 80m -Capacity ~Crew: 400 ~Troops: 250 -Powerplant: ~Mark VIII Naquadah reactor. +ZPM on first Gaia (40%) (1st gen) ~1x Twin core TNIG (2nd Generation) ~3x Mark 4 NR (2nd Generation) -Propulsion: ~Asgard/Human intergalactic hyper drive ~Hebridan Ion thruster; 4 heavy 6 medium 10 light -Armament: ~12x 100mm triple barrel (+ tripple chamber(48)) Coil guns ~12x Type III Ion Cannons (1st Gen) ~10x Type III Ion Cannons (2nd Gen) ~2x Lantian based Beam weapons ~18x 50mm Coil guns. ~24x Type I Ion cannons ~36x Bottom launch silos(8) (2nd generation) ~20x Special defense Launchers ~8x Space mine deployment bays (75 Mines each) -Defenses: ~Tauri Oniel grade Shields ~Depleted Naquadah plating -Support Craft: ~1x Frigate ~or 12x bombers ~or 48x Hurricane fighters -Additional Technology: ~Advanced beaming technology and sensors ~Secnet comm system (holographic and audio) ~Ancient grade crystal computer systems ~State of the art medical facilities -Type: Dreadnought -Role: Heavy Battle support -Users: Earth human, Alliance -Builder(s): Tauri Military contractors -Hull: Trinium/Titanium Naquadah alloy -Dimensions ~Length: 1000m ~Width: 300m ~Height: 80m -Capacity ~Crew: 400 ~Troops: 250 -Powerplant: ~Mark VIII Naquadah reactor. +ZPM on first Gaia (40%) (1st gen) ~1x Twin core TNIG (2nd Generation) ~3x Mark 4 NR (2nd Generation) -Propulsion: ~Asgard/Human intergalactic hyper drive ~Hebridan Ion thruster; 4 heavy 6 medium 10 light -Armament: ~12x 100mm triple barrel (+ tripple chamber(48)) Coil guns ~12x Type III Ion Cannons (1st Gen) ~10x Type III Ion Cannons (2nd Gen) ~2x Lantian based Beam weapons ~18x 50mm Coil guns. ~24x Type I Ion cannons ~36x Bottom launch silos(8) (2nd generation) ~20x Special defense Launchers ~8x Space mine deployment bays (75 Mines each) -Defenses: ~Tauri Oniel grade Shields ~Depleted Naquadah plating -Support Craft: ~1x Frigate ~or 12x bombers ~or 48x Hurricane fighters -Additional Technology: ~Advanced beaming technology and sensors ~Secnet comm system (holographic and audio) ~Ancient grade crystal computer systems ~State of the art medical facilities =History= The Gaia dreadnought class is the pinnacle of Earth Ship building and design. In 2042 we have a range of vessels in product, forming an entirely new fleet of human vessels with which to defend our newly forming network of planets and friendly races. Our ships are well equipped, with energy weapons and shields, faster than any other weapons, they are a new threat and force throughout this galaxy and those forces with which we used to do battle and cower too are powerless against our new forces. However, there are those in this galaxy which are still able to put up a fight and threaten the security of our race. The Aschen area powerful enemy with ships and tactics equal and even superior to our own. Another species, only known as species of the Gas cloud, a reference to the first encounter with the race nearly half a century ago. This race is a threat that we must counter or attempt too, they are an ancient and powerful race, that threatened the great alliance by all accounts from the Lantians and Asgard whom we have consulted. it was time for our race to move form defensive vessel, to an offensive vessel. Gaia, mother Earth or mother nature is the first of a line of four dreadnought class ships. These ships are equipped with massive weapons array which dwarf any other ships in terms of sheer firepower. The ships are armed with our largest Coil guns, firing naquadriah potassium shells at mach 8, a powerful arsenal independent of our other weapons One top of state of the art coil guns our energy weapons are just as potent, Heavy Ion cannons are the ships primary weapons and can take out hatak shields in 5 hits. They are our most powerful weapons energy weapons to date. Another Weapon, more experimental is the advanced Particle beam weapons, these are based on the Ancient satellite weapons, we experimented with Lasers and beam weapons throughout the wraith wars after seeing their effectiveness on the the wraith hives in the second siege of Atlantis but their final version, was only completed after the wars were over. This ship, our latest, is the first and possible the only vessel class to be armed with them. The high yield of these weapons they need regular maintenance and recharge/cooling period and are a significant power drain, unlike Ancient beam weapons ours are not power efficient and need high grade power sources like a ZPM or Asgard generator to run at 100%, with our most advanced, most powerful Naquadah generator we can only run them at 78% without compromising other systems. They are extremely effective against unshielded vessels and they could have turned the tide of the wraith war much quicker if developed at the right time. Unshielded vessels simply have no chance, they fire near light speed and have advanced aiming systems meaning once they fire on you, you are hit, without exception, without stupidly advanced Armour there would be no defense. Shield are able to absorb the energy better and they are not as powerful as our Ion cannons against such vessel, they are mainly used against smaller unshielded vessels or for their original purpose, against the wraith hives. The massive weapons array on this ships, means that this vessel is powered by the most space intensive and powerful Naquadah reactor we have, the output the Mark VIII is the only thing besides Asgard or Ancient generators that can run this ship. With Advanced shields and power draining systems throughout the ship, a ZPM would automatically be stationed on this ship if possible. The power requirements for this ship are immense, its generator is the single largest we have ever built for a ship and takes up over 50% of the ships area on its own. The use of these vessels is first and foremost it is a massive weapons battery, and can destroy almost any ship we have ever known given enough time. Comparable in size to an Aurora class Warship, it is a massive feat of technological engineering, it is so large that the only construction facility able to make them are in Pegasus, ones which built the Original aurora class Lantian fleet, which have been reopened by the New lantian society and under contract to build these ships by the Pegasus Leadership under request by Earth. If ZPM's were given to us by the Newly reformed Lantian civilization then we could easily upgrade these ships, taking out the massive generator and adding secondary weapons, more shields, faster hyper drive, larger fighter bays. We do not have ZPM's to spend on these ships however in future we may be able to get one, when that happens the Gaia II would be the most powerful ship that we have under our control, taking in to account that we have Ancient & Asgard vessels in Pegasus which we own, saying it is would be the most powerful out of all them is an impressive statement. In terms of sheer weapons power there is no equal in our own fleet, our most powerful warship of the last 50 years, the leviathan compares to 15% of this ships offensive capabilities, that 85% might just change the course of the war with the Aschen, and the future of our race. ~Second Generation Technical and Historical Notes~ After the success of the first 3 Gaia's a second generation of the ships were designed and built. Commissioned as part of s 6 year advanced building program 6 of the ships were commissioned to head the 8 total sectors the Tauri have. The Original Gaia design has been moderately revamped and the latest technology been implemented for the next batch. The two original Gaia's will continue to serve as they are, with the next 6 having the upgrades. The Upgrades include a twin Core Tauri Neutrino Ion Generator. This replaces the Mark VIII, a costly and bulky. While the TNIG is not a small generator, it is 30% smaller meaning missile launch systems that previously were left out of the design can now be installed. These underbelly launchers mean surface bombardment and other tactical possibilities are now open to the class. Defensively the Gaia class has been upgraded significantly, while its offensive power has been reduced from 12 to 10 Type III's it makes up for this by having massive defensively coil and ion cannon batteries. Including a triple chamber, triple barrel coil gun design that while power intensive, provides massive amounts of firepower in a small area. Perfect for wide ranging fighter dispatch. There are also specialist launchers which protect the bridge from direct fire, it can send out non explosive missiles which when shields are down track weapons fire and launch in time to take the damage from the weapons fire instead of them destroying the bridge. In addition, there is additional Armour plating all over the ship, adding yet more defensive layers to the awesome ship. The other feature the Gaia class was given after they removed the Mark 8 was to use some of its maintenance area to convert them in to space mine hangers. The space mine was a device used extensively by commanders on Gaia but through other ships which had them, Gaia never carried them until now. The ship now carries 800 Mines, meaning it can destroy thousands of fighters or launch them against other ships while on the run. Not that Gaia should eve be on the run against something worthy of catching it. This ship's engines are some of the fastest we can, out of sunlight it is faster than any ship in its class range. And in hyperspace it is the fourth fastest ship in existence after Valhalla, Atlantis and the Oniel classes. It is on par with Oniels and Aurora's. In short the new Gaia's take the best of the first ship, takes off its weak spots and fills them in with even more strengths. Progress has been made in this ship and the new generation of Gaia should, more than any other ship be able to protect the people of all galaxies from the threats the future may hold. Be they foreign or domestic. =Technology= Powerplant Propulsion Weapons Defenses Communications Additional Technology ~Advanced beaming technology and sensors ~Secnet comm system (holographic and audio) ~Ancient grade crystal computer systems ~State of the art medical facilities =Technical Specifications= =Locations= Bridge Engineering Flight Deck Officer's Mess Medical Bay Ship Armory Other =Notes= =Known Ships= Alternate Timeline Vessels =References= =External Links=